


Maid For Him

by Verai



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Trope filled porn plot, Wise old Hosea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Desperate to escape a man who wants to marry you against your will, you offer to be a maid at a ranch house far out past Tumbleweed in exchange for protection. But what will you do when you catch the eye of the man who acts as the guard for the ranch?





	Maid For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Because you thirsty Arthots wanted it, here is a little story about being Arthur's maid. Backstory: What if, instead of the ferry job at Blackwater, the gang listened to Hosea for once and followed his plan instead, made a ton of money, and moved out west?

You had been riding for days, riding out past the MacFarlane’s ranch, out past Armadillo, even out past Tumbleweed. You would ride all the way to California if you had to.

But when you came across a ranch in the middle of nowhere, with no more water in your canteen, you decided to try your luck. Perhaps you were out far enough. Perhaps you had escaped.

It was the break of dawn, and the morning star still shone brightly next to the crescent moon as you got off your horse and hitched it to the post near the main house. It was slightly bigger than the others, a collection of small cabins in a row, with ranch land behind them. You walked up the steps, ready to knock on the door when it suddenly burst open.

“Aaahh!” you yelled in surprise as you took a step back in surprise, falling backwards. Landing with a thud on your already sore butt, you winced in pain.

“Sorry miss, didn’t expect company so early in the mornin’,” a gravelly voice said.

You looked up to see a man, wearing a green button down shirt, his collar open, with brown suspenders attached to black ranch pants. A black hat with a rope tied around it looked worn and old, and his boots were scuffed to hell.

But his eyes caught your attention; they were the color of Cotorra Springs, and looked back at you with some amusement. His soft smile, a slight upturn of his lips that you suddenly were fascinated by, grabbed at your heart.

“I’m sorry to disturb you so early,” you mumbled, taking his outstretched hand. It was warm and calloused, and gripped yours gently, like you were something precious.

“Arthur, what… oh. Miss, what has he done?” An older gentleman came out of the house, looking at the two of you, bemused.

“Nothing, nothing at all!” you exclaimed, quickly removing your hand from Arthur’s. You brushed your skirt off as you spoke, nervous about what you were about to ask. “I was wondering, if you needed some help on this ranch, someone to clean the house, do other chores.”

The older man cocked his head at you for a moment, considering you for a few moments before he spoke again. “What are you running from?”

You froze.

Arthur glanced at him and then back to you. “Miss, it’s okay, you can tell us. We’ll keep ya safe.”

Looking at both of them, wanting to believe them but not willing to trust any man too easily, you stayed silent, thinking.

“What’re y’all doin?”

You glanced back to see another woman coming up to all of you.

She came up to stand before you, looking you up and down quickly before turning to the two men. “Arthur, Hosea, who’s this?”

You quickly turned to her and introduced yourself. She seemed nice, from her gentle smile and kind eyes, you got a good feeling from her.

“She’s runnin’ from somethin’,” Arthur said. “Or someone.” He watched you, noting how you opened up to a woman so quickly.

The woman immediately came up to you and took your hand. “Well, dear, we’ll take care of ya. I’m Mary-Beth. Let’s get you settled in one of the empty cabins.” She started walking with you, taking you away from the two men who shrugged and let you go. 

Mary-Beth gave you the kindest smile. “So, where’d you come from?”

***

You were taken to one of the cabins, where you were offered a sleeping area and some blankets. Mary-Beth, along with Tilly and Ms Grimshaw, helped to get you settled. Afterwards, you had told them your story, about how your father had promised you in marriage to one of his business partners, who was twice your age. You told them how you had refused, and how, in his arrogance, your father’s business partner had pulled you aside and threatened to “tame” you, as he had put it.

The ladies were aghast, to say the least. They insisted that they’d protect you, that no one would find you out here. Ms Grimshaw introduced you to Uncle, a man who seemed to get away with doing hardly any work, and Abigail and little Jack, who you immediately loved. Abigail was a smart, practical woman who you liked immediately, and Jack was just the cutest little boy this side of the Dakota River.

You soon learned that Hosea was the head of the ranch, and he became the new father figure for you, providing sage advice and a familial affection that you had been missing in your life so far. Your own father treated you like chattel, and your mother, well, you didn’t know where she was. You had vague memories of her when you were younger, but whenever you brought her up to your father, he just said she had left you, and never said anything beyond that. 

You later found out that you were the daughter of a merchant’s wife, who had an affair with your father, a business owner. You were dumped on his front step and found by a servant, who convinced your father to take care of you. That servant became your nanny, and she was wonderful. Your life had been tolerable, if not decent.

That is, until she was fired by your father for telling him off about marrying you to his business partner. You couldn’t stay after that, not in that toxic environment with no one in your corner to support you. All the other servants stayed silent, even when you were slapped for your “disobedience.”

So you ran. 

And now, here you were, three months later, happier than you had ever been in your life. You had come to love everyone here, even lazy Uncle, who, despite his ability to dodge work, had a charisma about him that made him impossible to hate.

And then there was Arthur.

Arthur Morgan, the enforcer, as Uncle called him from time to time. Arthur, the guardian of the ranch, who would take out horse rustlers single handedly, and then promptly steal their horses to add to the ranch's own herd.

Arthur, the man who would watch you, a mysterious look in his spring-colored eyes.

You could always sense it, a feeling on the back of your neck, like a soft caress. You used to turn around to find him glancing away, walking somewhere else.

But not these days. These days, he’d stare right back at you, a small smile tugging at his lips.

He was shy at first; that made him approachable. The other women had told you he was just a big pussy cat, all claws and fangs until you got to know him. So you tried. You talked with him when you ran into him on the ranch, and when you learned he drew in his journal in his spare time, you got him drawing supplies when you had to go to town to pick up goods.

Slowly but surely, he opened up to you, became more friendly with you. He even joked with you, teased you when you fell into the mud one morning while trying to help clean the windows outside of the main house.

But when his hands rested on your hips for a little too long as he helped you up, your heart sped up, your breath caught, and you realized, much to your chagrin, that you were attracted to Mr. Morgan.

And when he brushed his lips against your knuckles as he bade you good night, you thought that maybe he just might be a little bit attracted to you.

***

The two of you danced around your attraction to each other, neither of you willing to admit it. But the magnetism that drew you to him was doing the same to Arthur. Every time you ran into him on the ranch, he always stepped a little closer to you, always reached out to touch your arm or your shoulder, casually, but always with a heat in his eyes. You should’ve been frightened; a big man like him could have his way with you and you would be helpless under him.

Part of you grew hot thinking about the idea.

***

With each passing day, your attraction to Arthur became stronger, the heat growing, the tension building. 

On a balmy summer evening, you came back to deliver the hay, bringing the wagon inside the stable so Arthur could unload it. As always, he reached up to help you down from the driver’s seat, and you held onto his broad shoulders as he gripped your waist. You were going down fine, until your foot got caught and you practically fell into his arms. He felt warm, his strong body able to stay upright as he caught you, his arms immediately wrapping around you protectively.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice husky, almost a whisper.

“Yeah,” you breathed. In his arms, you were at eye level with him, and the two of you stared, unwilling to break contact, unwilling to stop this moment.

“Hey Arthur… whoa, okay, guess I’ll leave you two alone.”

You immediately leapt out of his arms. “No, it’s fine, what do you need, Uncle?”

You saw Uncle glance at Arthur and then back at you. “I don’t need nothin’, but Hosea was lookin’ for Arthur.”

Arthur nodded and walked past you. “I’ll unload the hay later, you go on home, git some rest.” He gently touched your elbow as he left.

Uncle glanced between the two of you, raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and followed him out.

That night, you dreamt of Arthur’s arms around you again, except this time, there were no blasted clothes in the way.

***

“Hey there.”

Arthur’s voice startled you. You were in his bedroom, putting his clothes away and fixing his sheets, and though you could hear footsteps in the hall, it didn’t occur to you that they could be his. It was early afternoon, and usually he was outside, working with the horses at this hour. He closed and locked the door as he stepped inside, which you thought was odd, but didn't want to question him. 

"Hello Mr. Morgan," you greeted as you stood up to face him. "Can I help you with anything?" 

He shook his head. "Nah, just came back to take a break. You keep doin' whatchu need to do."

“Didn’t realize you’d be back so soon,” you said, turning back around, trying to smooth the sheets out faster. Maybe he wanted to take a nap?

After a few minutes, you heard him walk towards you. Realizing that you were practically bent over his bed, you moved to stand up straight again, but it was too late. He stood behind you, his hand on your back, gently keeping you down on the mattress.

“Yer far too temptin’, lookin’ like that,” he said softly. He bent over and kissed your temple. 

You stood up, and he let you, his hands lightly brushing up and down your arms while his body stayed close to yours. 

"You happy, workin' here?" he asked, his voice low in your ear.

"Yes sir, I like it here."

Arthur's lips trailed down your earlobe. "Glad ta hear it. 'Cause I like  _ you _ ."

You gasped softly as you felt him press his front to your back, feeling how much he liked you against your hip. 

Laying slow, sensual kisses on your neck, he pulled the cap sleeves of your blouse off your shoulders so he could nip and kiss the revealed skin. He started to unbutton your blouse, sliding it further down your arms to reveal your breasts. 

"That all you wearin'?" he teased, cupping you with his big hands, his fingers playing with your nipples. Your legs grew weak as he nipped at your earlobe; only Arthur, who was pinning your legs against the bed, was keeping you upright. 

“Too hot for more than a blouse,” you murmured.

“I thought you was tryin’ ta seduce me.” He kissed your cheek. “‘Cause it worked.”

One hand stroked your shoulders, sensually down your back and over your hip, then further down your leg, as he began to bunch up your skirt, hiking it upwards. He pulled your skirt up to your waist, revealing your drawers. They were the kind that only came to mid-thigh, made of a lightweight cloth and with an open seam down the middle. Lace adorned the hems and a cute pink ribbon was used to tie them around your hips. 

Arthur sucked in a breath. “So pretty,” he breathed as he snaked his fingers down to caress you intimately. The open seam gave him easy access to your core and he took advantage, stroking you, finding your pleasure center and rubbing you gently, watching you writhe under him.

“Mr. Morgan…” you whimpered, earning a low chuckle from him.

“Sweetheart, you ain’t gonna say no, are ya?”

“...I won’t say no.”

“Good girl,” he uttered as he slipped one finger inside of you, slowly working you open until he could fit another finger. Your eyes widened and then shut tightly as you bit your lip to hold in your lewd sounds. Holding you down with one hand on your neck, he invaded you, playing your body like an instrument until he got you to mewl helplessly from his touch. You grabbed at the sheets, unable and unwilling to free yourself from his iron grip on your neck. All you could do was moan softly as he made you wet, made you crave more than just his fingers.

“You ready fer me, darlin’?”

“Yes, Mr. Morgan, please,” you begged.

“Good, because I can’t hold back no more,” he rumbled as you heard him unbuttoning his fly. You felt the tip of his length nudging your opening, and then you felt the white hot pressure of him pushing into you. Gasping, you clawed at the mattress.

“Breathe, princess,” he soothed as he leaned forward, pressing his chest against your back, letting go of your neck so he could wrap an arm around the front of you, gripping your shoulder. He kept taking you slowly until he could go no further, his hips flush with yours.

You felt so incredibly full. Arthur’s breath in your ear, his heartbeat against your back, his cock pulsing deep inside of you, was everything you imagined it would be. It was euphoric and exhilarating, and you never wanted it to end.

Then he began to move, and you couldn't think anymore. His hips snapped back to yours with enough power to shove you hard against the bed, his deep grunts of pleasure filling your ears as he fucked you from behind. Unleashing his pent up lust for you in his thrusts, his hands gripped you selfishly, as if he didn't ever want to let you go.

“Gettin’ close, darlin’,” he moaned as he pulled out of you and flipped you over. “Spread yer legs fer me.”

You obeyed immediately and opened your legs, smiling up at him when he grinned wolfishly at you.

He stepped closer and thrust back inside of you, grabbing your hips and losing himself in your wet channel, leaning down to press his forehead against yours.

“Beautiful,” he murmured before stealing your lips, kissing you desperately, like he had a thirst for you that could never be quenched. He fucked you harder, panting as he chased his peak.

“Let go fer me,” he commanded, reaching down to stroke your center once more, until you fell down that waterfall of pure pleasure, falling, falling, as your body shook and trembled. Your scream was immediately muffled by Arthur’s hand around your mouth. He made shushing sounds as you came mindlessly in his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist, your arms reaching for him, holding him tight as if your climax would whisk you away.

“Fuck, so perfect,” Arthur growled as he came, his whole body slamming into yours as he emptied his spend into your willing body. You were too blissed out to care about the consequences; feeling him inside of you, being covered by his large body, was too pleasurable to deny.

As the two of you caught your breath, you came to your senses sooner than Arthur.

“Oh my Lord…” you mumbled.

Arthur smiled down at you, a dreamy look in his eyes. “That was somethin’ else.”

“I could…” you trailed off, panicked.

He kissed your forehead. “If yer with child, then we can get married and raise him together.”

You paused. Blinked. Looked up at him. “R..really?”

“O' course. I wouldn’t let you raise our kid alone.”

You clung to him, trying not to cry, and Arthur held you tight.

“I been waitin’ fer you my whole life. Just didn’t know it 'til now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So let's pretend that the whole gang made a ton of money from Hosea’s job, never went on the ferry in Blackwater, and moved out west. Hosea bought some land, and everyone built some houses together and started a ranch. Except that Dutch couldn't keep still, and Micah convinced him to head back East to make some extra easy money. Abigail stays behind to take care of Jack. Susan, Uncle, Tilly, and Mary-Beth settle on the ranch as well. Hosea, too tired to deal with Dutch's shenanigans, retires and convinces Arthur to stay with him, stating a need for at least one able bodied man to guard the ranch. The gang splits into two, and things seem boring for a while. Hosea and Arthur get a few cattle to raise, some corn to plant, and Uncle actually manages to rustle up a few extra horses. That’s the full backstory before you show up. Hope you enjoyed this little AU, where Arthur gets to live his happy life on a ranch, taking care of horses and having you as his woman.


End file.
